Seigi Takuji
Seigi Takuji (正義の託児 seigi takuji; Eng Lit Translation, "Righteous Child,") is the elder blood-related brother of Shindō Takuji and estranged brother of Akira Uchiwa, formerly Akira Takuji. He acts as the "Stand-In" Head of the Noble Family of the Takuji Clan. Appearance: Seigi protrays a youthful, adultured appearance, physically embodying a man in his early 20's late teens. His posture usually carries a weight of authority, expectant and stalwart, always being a man to produce a trick up his sleeve or be completely casual even in the face of certain or supposedly inevitable defeat or death. He has raven black hair that is parted near the middle, leaving his bangs to hang to the sides over his ears and resting along back jawline. He has a muscular, fit torso holding a handful but very few scars for a person in his position surprisingly, mainly due to his incredible skill and his knack for being a genius. He has a tall height, nearly a whole head higher than his brother, Shindō, a relatively straight posture with only a hint of a slouch or a crouch, mostly due to a hint of his being a member of the Shadow Squad briefly within the D.C.O. as well as did unofficial missions for the Stealth Force and Gotei 13. His eyes are usually a onyx, in a semblence to his father's and his brother's, but can instantly reflect to the trademark Ocular Kidō, Tamenkyōme with three pronged comma outlined crimson eyes. His main attire is the common clothing for those within the Elite Branch of the Noble House of Takuji, which is a high collared black coat with red interior design matching the red clouds that are enamored within the waistline around from front to back on various heights. He's often worn it in a casual manner, hanging his left hand out of habit on the split of the coat below his sternum, revealing his fishnet collar black tunic shirt with matching tunic shorts with black sandals below. Often, if demanded in a ceremonial sense, he wears a cloth-stripped veiled straw hat, with a few crimson beads hanging near the front, while his neck retains comma stringed necklace. More noticable is the orante kanji ring he wears around his right thumb as well as the scarred headband marking him a veteran of the Mourning War. Personality/History: Seigi's Dispassionate Gaze.jpg|Dispassionate Gaze Seigi with his Clan Partner.jpeg|His time being carefree with his partner Seigi's Insane Bloodlust.jpg|Seigi's Dark Side Seigi and his Father.jpg|Seigi the night he discussed Emiko Takuji's Powers and the Clan's Future Just like his father, Seigi maintains a calm, logic-bound persona, but also tends to imitate the sense of him being a compassionate and empathetic young man who's trying his best to preserve his Clan's future as well as serve the Soul Society faithfully and dutifully. Unfortunately, both Shindō and Akira have been ever so distant from him before he took the roll of Proxy Head of the Clan, as he always had a even more standoffish and almost fake personality emanated to them both. This was showed as Akira one night spied him him speaking in secret with his father about Emiko Takuji's fate with her inborn hosting of the semi-sentient energy known as Shinsei. Despite all this, Seigi shows an adamant side of himself saying he spoke the way he did in order to protect his adopted sister rather than use the power inside of her as a tool of destruction for the Clan to see fit to use on their behest, despite Akira's claims of doing so would bring about the Clan's destruction. Seigi's relationship with his brother deteriorated over time when his father began to show up less and less, finding that Shindō's misguided idealism of a unified, single branched Clan would cause them to be less potent and a bad example to the rest of the Clan, while Shindō was convinced Seigi was using the Clan for his own benefits due to their father's absence. Thus since that day, they've been figuratively at each other's throats, both of them plotting and trying to see which one of them would best the other and sieze power to the Clan and its future. Subsequently, that future also involved poor Emiko's special powers. Synopsis: Affiliations: Powers/Abilities: Daunting Spiritual Power: In comparison to his brother, Shindō, Seigi holds incredibly higher plane of Spiritual Power over his brother, with the exception of possessing no Philosophy harnessment of his own. Capable of being nearly toe to toe with his father during his days as a Captain and Head of the Clan, Seigi can be in close comparison to most Captains' own impressive levels of Spiritual Energy stores, capable of producing devestating shockwaves in his spiritual pressure's wake. Capable of manipulating strands of energy within his body and close proximity around him to preform meticulous tasks as well as cast his own form of illusions set apart from his Zanpakutōitself. Zanjutsu Master: Mastering the art of swordsmanship at an early age, Seigi has perfected many styles of combat involving utilizing his sealed Zanpakutōas well as other spirit-based weaponry, able to fend off his enemies of higher class and echelon. Having once had the pleasure of sparring with Kukkyōna Hayate, his opponent described his style of swordsmanship as aggressive, tenacious, and terrifying. Able to employ specialized self taught techniques mingling his Spirit energy into the blade's edge and construct. Hakuda Master: Capable of moving near the same level as the Stealth Force's Commander-In-Chief/Captain of the 2nd Division, Seigi is a capable martial artist, acrobatic fighter, capable of inducing effective techniques against his enemies and targets that would shatter, incapacitate many lesser foes with a single strike while also mingling his spirit energy to create devestatingly shocking, bone-crushing, and lethal affects against even those of Lieutenant to Captain-class resilience. His swift, versatile form of combat allows him to move leaps and bounds even without the use of a Flash Step. Hohō Mastery: Having mastered the Flash Step at an early age, Seigi excels at the fast-movement techniques able to move in long distances in a short period of time, or do impressive bursts to reach his targets at a near wraith-like speed, almost silently approaching his opponents as if he just walked next to them or beside them and stopped. Earned the title of the "Black Wraith," for his often seen Elite cloak being one of the few things his comrades or enemies ever see before he dispatches or incapacitates them. Kidō Mastery: Having vigorously studied under the arts of Kidō, especially under his Clan's personal collection of unknown to recently invented spells of all sorts and classes, Seigi is capable of creating barriers with a few handsigns and very little exertion, as well as employ binding and destructive spells against his enemies and targets of selection with ease, very rarely ever needing to use incantation while still holding the integrity and potency of the spell of the spell to its near maximum potential. This also led him to being able to harness the Clan's famed ocular Kidō, Tamenkyōme and its more evolved form of Tamenkyōme Chōetsu, the latter granting him access to the infamous X-Level Kidō. Tamenkyōme (多面鏡目 Tamen-kyō-me, Lit Translation,"Triple Pronged Mirror Eye,"):A specialized Ocular Kidō belonging to the Takuji Clan, it enhances the user's vision and perception of everything within his/her sight. This gives a boost or heightened sense of reaction timing, reading the movements of the incoming target(s) or opponent(s), allowing them to evade or counter accordingly with thoroughness envied by many who worked for that kind've reflex timing. It also has the ability to see the scale of power in terms of Spiritual Energy, Reason, and Philosophy from entity to entity, as well as See-Through Illusions of any kind, whether they be Zanpakuto or Kidō. Tamenkyōme Chōetsu (多面鏡の目を超越 Tamen-kyō no me o chōetsu, Lit Translation, "Transcended Triple Pronged Mirror Eye,"): There is a level above the Tamenkyōme known as, Tamenkyōme Chōetsu. Its powers are enhanced while also giving way to more Kidō-based abilities of tremendous power, one of which is known through the Clan's legend as the Bunkō-shin (分光神, Bunkou-shin ; Lit Translation, "Spectral god."). The requirement of learning this Kidō is the personal large stores of Spiritual Energy within them, and strong sense of control and understanding of Tamenkyōme. Seigi's Bunko-Shin's Passive Defense Shield.jpg|Seigi's Bunkou-Shin's Passive Defense Seigi's Neutral Stance's Attack Form.jpg|Seigi's Neutral Stance Attack Seigi's Bunko-shin's Offensive Form.png|Seigi's Bunkou-Shin's Offense Stance Bunkō-shin (分光神, Bunkou-shin ; Lit Translation, "Spectral god,"): Bunkō-shin is known to be one of the highest classes of Kidō known, as it is incredibly resilient that it surpasses almost all known Kidō barriers or Sealing techniques, while retaining a high amount of destructive power. Depending on the mastery of this particular form of Kidō, one could access various abilities such as innate automatic protection, or enlarge and harness its incredible aggressive powers in combat. Able to keep around its user in sync of his/her movements, it is the highest grade known "Battle-Support" Kidō of the X-Class Kidō known. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Seigi's Zanpakuto.jpg|Karasu's Sealed Form Seigi's Zanpakuto Shikai.jpg|Karasu's Shikai Form Karasu (烏 karasu; Jap Lit Translation, "Raven,"): Karasu's sealed form is that of a tsuba-less katana, with a red diamond pattern on a white wooden hilt that matches a red borderlined, white alabaster sheathe of 4 1/2 feet in length. Shikai Form: Bankai: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):